


Winchester Construction

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: A family get together at the bunker for the holidays.





	Winchester Construction

It was a busy time in the bunker.  Sam decided that he wanted to have some sort of “family” get-together for the holidays, so that everyone could come together, exchange presents, and hang out without a hunt looming over their shoulders.

Dean begrudgingly agreed, secretly excited to have all of his favorite people in one place. Luckily the bunker had tons of spare rooms, so most everyone was staying with them for a day or two.

Charlie and Kevin had been staying with them anyways, and helped the boys clean up the other bedrooms.

Jody and Donna had both gotten a few days off of work for the holidays, and were carpooling to the bunker, arriving any minute.

Castiel popped in and out to pick up Claire, not wanting her to drive by herself the whole way.

Mary, who was spending a few weeks with Bobby to fill in some unanswered questions, was riding in with the gruff man, the two of them having bonded over their love for John and the boys.    
Dean even opened the door to the bunker for Crowley, who was only eager to be in the mix so that he could be condescending to everyone there – his favorite thing to do.

In the planning of the get-together, Charlie had created a schedule of events.  They would have a big family dinner, cooked by Dean and Donna. Afterward, they would all gather in the cozy living room by the impromptu Christmas tree to exchange gifts. They’d stay up watching holiday movies and drinking peppermint schnapps before heading to bed.

All that was great, but what was the most random event was what would begin it all: a gingerbread house building competition.

Charlie got everyone into teams: she put Sam and Dean with their mother, Crowley, Bobby, Jody, with Donna, and Castiel, Claire, and Kevin with herself.

The entire event got much messier and much more competitive than anyone had expected.  They ended up with the most elaborate gingerbread houses, creatively made.  

In the end, Dean officially named his group “Winchester Construction,” and their house stood proud in the kitchen for weeks afterward.


End file.
